projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oliviér Denvo
Not to be confused with Taiyler Denvo. Oliviér Denvo or 'Oliver' as he's more commonly known, is a minor antagonist turned main supporting character in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Present Timeline. His appearance and surname heavily imply that he is related in some way to Taiyler Denvo. Appearance Oliver is a half-vampire. This doesn't reflect too much in his appearance, outside of a single fang that is always visible on the edge of his mouth, and his pupils, which appear to resemble those of a cat's. Also, when Oliver's vampiric instincts take ahold of his mind, you will see a brief glint of red flash over his otherwise periwinkle eyes, as he loses control of his body. Oliver's mousy brown hair is very messy and is nearly always seen pulled back into a low, loose ponytail that sits behind his shoulders, secured by a band the same colour as his shirt. He claims to do this to 'keep it out of the way', but anyone could tell that was a lie, judging by how it ''doesn't ''keep his hair out of his face. The real reason is that Oliver grew up in a dark forest, under the care of a lone Animal Fairy, who found Oliver when he was but a little infant. As a result of the condition he was in, Oliver's hair was very weak, and this was pointed out to him in his late teens when he received his first haircut. It is weak to the point that it can cause him serious pain if someone tugs it even lightly. When Khyle first rescued him from The Unknown, Oliver was practically naked and had only a thin piece of cloth to protect him from the cold. However, when Khyle took him in, he offered him a hoodie and trousers instead, which he happily accepted. Oliver has several obscure tattoos covering his body. Khyle has asked several times as to their purpose or what they mean, and Oliver always responds saying that he "doesn't remember". Personality Oliver is a very curious soul, perhaps destructively so. Khyle genuinely believes that one day, Oliver is going to get him in trouble, due to his sheer willingness to touch ''anything ''he comes across. The reason he is like this is that he never received a full or even decent education as a child, and was left solely under the care of a small Animal Fairy throughout most of his childhood. He also seems to have a minimal understanding of human culture and spends little time outside of his home, unless he is accompanied by Khyle. Because of this, Oliver can be very easily led due to his minimal knowledge about the culture he lives with. Oliver seems to have an overwhelming curiosity for Khyle. He likes to follow him around and copy him as if he were a child. Khyle has commented on Oliver's demeanour before, saying that it is very childlike, but this appears to upset Oliver when said in his presence. Background It is unknown who Oliver's parents are, even to him, as his first-ever memories are of him, alone, in a forest, as an infant. However, his life was saved when, out of nowhere, a small, ladybug animal fairy (whom Oliver would nickname 'Aqua') came to his rescue. She would bring fresh fruit for him to eat, and safe water for him to drink. This fairy mothered little Oliver like he were her own son, and eventually, he learned how to walk. However, he was never able to learn how to talk, since Aqua's only form of communication was through little chirps. For 8 years Aqua nurtured Oliver as best as she could. But then, one day, when out to fetch food for herself and Oliver, she never came back. Oliver waited for hours, but he never saw Aqua again after that day. Now aware that he was alone once more, he picked himself up and ran as far and as fast as he could. He was aware of the dangers of the forest and figured that, if something had gotten her, then it would get him too. He ran, and ran, and ran, as fast as his little legs could carry him, until, at last, he made it to the outskirts of the forest. However, he didn't stop there. Taking full advantage of his resourcefulness taught to him by Aqua, he managed to build a small abode for himself not far from the forest. Over the years, he built on and expanded his home, but it eventually collapsed after it was ravaged by extremely poor weather. Now homeless, Oliver was on the brink of giving up entirely, but then, as if on prompt, somebody approached him. A mysterious, fire-like being begun talking to him, saying that he'd offer him a place to stay if he worked a small job for him. Sensing that he had no other choice, Oliver accepted the offer. Trivia * Oliver's favourite snacks tend to be anything with a sweet flavour, especially exotic fruits. In particular, he is a big fan of cherries. * Bizarrely enough, Oliver appears to have Spanish heritage, and this is reflected in his accent. This also means that Oliver's ancestors were at one point earthlings. * Oliver owns a pet snake. The snake was a gift from Khyle, as Oliver had expressed a deep interest in reptiles from when the two had gone into a pet shop. * Oliver is extremely malnourished for a half-vampire, because as a child, he was only ever fed fruits, and was never able to feed on blood. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:AU Characters